


Crumbled Right Out From Under His Feet

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Buried in rubble, Earthquakes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Impaled, Loopy Malcolm, Soff Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: The team has a suspect cornered, when an earthquake distracts them, letting the suspect get away, and bad things happen because of it. And then lots of fluffy softness at the end.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Crumbled Right Out From Under His Feet

"Richard, step out from behind the boxes! You are surrounded. Put your hands up and approach slowly." Gil shouted out to the hiding man.

The team had chased their suspect onto the second floor of an old, abandoned building and, now, had him cornered. Malcolm stood behind Gil, Dani and JT, who all had their guns pointed at the tower of boxes. Richard stepped out and away from the stack. 

The room started to shake.

Confused, the team looked at eachother, taking their eyes off Richard. Richard took that as his chance and sprinted past them. Malcolm noticed first and quickly started running after him, with Dani right on his tail, and JT not too far behind with Gil by his side.

The shaking stopped, but the chase didn't. Malcolm watched as Richard reached the stairs, taking two at a time. When Malcolm got to the steps, he leaped down them. Air left his lungs as his chest made contact with Richard’s back. Richard fell face first onto the ground, causing the stairs to collapse under the weight of the two men and the damage done by the brief earthquake.

Malcolm felt Richard’s body jerk as they hit the ground, and Richard let out a groan. A piece of rubble hit the back of Malcolm’s head, stunning him. Richard used Malcolm's moment of shock as a chance to get on top of him. 

Straddling Malcolm’s hips, he started to punch him. Malcolm was trying his best to fight back, but small debris was falling into his eyes and Richard's fists were grinding it into his skin. 

Richard's punches stopped. Confused, Malcolm looked to see Richard gasping in pain and for air. He looked further down Richard's body to see his abdomen had been impaled by a pipe.

Malcolm shoved Richard off his body just in time for the walls and ceiling to crumble in around him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dani watched as Malcolm ran ahead of her and around a corner. She got around it herself, right in time to see Malcolm jump onto the back of the suspect, sending them sprawling down the stairs. Already unstable, the stairs collapsed out from under them, sending them down into a pit of debris. 

“BRIGHT!” Dani shouted, shocked.

JT and Gil caught up to her, panting out of breath. The roof and walls around them started to crack and break apart as the house began to shake again.

“It’s an aftershock. JT, get the fire department here as fast as they can!” Gil shouted, taking in the pit below them. The ground had collapsed all the way down to the basement, leaving the team two floors above the pile of rubble that now buried Malcolm and Richard.

“Guys!” Dani yelled, grabbing both their arms and pulling them back away from the ledge as the ground below them started to give out. They stepped as far away from the edge as possible and covered their heads from falling debris until the shaking stopped. 

JT was the first to break the shocked silence. “We gotta get down from here.”

“H-how? And w-what about Bright?” Dani stuttered.

“We could climb down from here.” Gil informed them as he approached a window.

JT climbed down first, then Dani, and Gil last. It was a rough climb, and they had to jump the last eight feet, but they made it out. They ran around to the front of the house and entered through the front door. Rubble was everywhere, blocking the door from completely opening, but JT shoved it open enough for them to slip through. 

The three of them scanned the room, looking for a way down into the basement. Dani came across a door that led to downstairs. She called Gil and JT over before hurrying down the steps.

Heading to the pile of wood and stone that buried Malcolm, she started throwing off piece by piece, JT and Gil shortly joining her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm had no idea how long he had been lying in the dust and rubble, but the smell of blood was making him nauseous. He had tried to move, but in return he ended up shifting the debris above him causing something heavy to fall on his leg, pinning him in place, making his limb explode in pain.

 _"Malcolm!"_ He faintly heard someone call out.

"HELP!" he gasped back. It was supposed to be a scream, but his lungs were filled with dust and his mouth was extremely dry.

 _“BRIGHT!”_ He heard them call out a second time, a little closer than before.

“I’M DOWN HERE!” Malcolm tried again, this time his voice came out a little louder. 

_“HE'S DOWN HERE!”_

Malcolm could hear the rubble above him shifting. Bright light filled the small space he was confined in. He went to put his arm over his face to block out the glare, but was met with intense pain all the way through his arm to his chest. He let out a loud groan, looking down towards his arm to see an open wound fracture.

"Hang in there, Bright! We almost got you, just stick with us." He heard JT clearly call out from above.

Malcolm's head was getting hazy and his body felt like it was on fire, yet it was numb all the way through. Gil went to move a piece of wood and quickly stopped when Malcolm let out a blood curdling scream. The pain in his leg shocked throughout his body all the way to his brain, causing white spots to fill his vision. 

“Shit!” Gil panicked before turning around and asking Dani how much longer till help arrived.

They removed all the debris around Malcolm that they could without hurting him. Dani sat by his head, stroking his hair and attempting to keep him calm and conscious. It was becoming a very difficult task for him. He was giving it all to just focus on Dani, on what she was saying, on how worried she looked, on the comfort her hands in his hair gave him. He shut out everything else around him.

Dani broke eye contact with Malcolm, looking up to see something Malcolm couldn’t. Her hands left his hair and she stood up, carefully walking away from him. He whined at the loss of contact, confused on why she had left his side. He lifted his head, looking around, to see two firemen and a paramedic examining his leg.

That was the first time he had looked at it, and he regretted it immediately. His leg laid in a puddle of blood and had a piece of wood sticking straight out of it. Feeling queasy, he dropped his head back down and closed his eyes.

The next thing Malcolm heard was a saw of some kind starting up. His eyes snapped open. There were several paramedics and firemen surrounding him, blocking his view. Panicked, thinking they were amputating his leg, he started to struggle, all rational thoughts leaving his mind. The firemen and paramedic held Malcolm down, trying to keep him from injuring himself further.

“Sir, we need you to calm down. We are just trying to shorten the piece of wood so we can move you to the ambulance. You shouldn’t feel a thing.” a nice woman stated.

Malcolm stopped fighting, but his breathing didn’t calm. The paramedic gently slipped an oxygen mask over his head and pricked his unbroken arm with an IV.

“How are you feeling, hun?” the lady asked.

“Fuz-zy.” Malcolm mumbled.

“Good! That means the morphine is working.” She smiled before turning her attention to his broken arm.

The paramedics attempted to brace his limb, but Malcolm let out groan as the touch sent immense pain through his arm.

“Another dose of morphine!” someone called out.

His mind was becoming foggy and he was losing track of what was going on. One moment he was in the fallen house, and the next he was in the ambulance, and then he was nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm had to have several hours of surgery. Gil had contacted Jessica and Ainsley and they had arrived shortly before Malcolm got out. They had only stayed for a bit before Gil had sent them home to get some sleep. Gil, on the other hand, had stayed and slept sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. 

He woke up early the next morning to nurses coming in to check in on Malcolm. Gil gave them some space, leaving to get some coffee and breakfast. When he came back, Jessica had returned and was sitting at Malcolm’s bedside.

“Good Morning Jessica!” Gil greeted, snapping Jessica out of her thoughts.

“Good Morning. How did he sleep?” Jessica replied, stroking Malcolm’s hand.

“He didn’t even stir.” Gil stated, pulling a chair up beside Jessica’s and taking a seat.

“Good. He needs the rest. And how about you? Did you get any sleep?” Jessica turned her attention to Gil.

“A little.” Gil gave her a smile.

“You know he’s going to be out of work for awhile, right? It’s going to take at least a month for him to be able to even attempt to walk on his leg.” Jessica informed him.

“I am aware. I am gonna have to subdue him using files and paperwork for quite a bit. It’s going to be a pain in my ass, but hey, anything to keep the kid sane.” Gil laughed.

A groan came from Malcolm, drawing their attention away from each other.

“Malcolm, Honey?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Malcolm began to wake up. His body felt heavy and his mind felt empty.

“Malcolm, Honey?” he heard his mother say. 

His mother? Why was she here? Where even were they?

“Mmhm, mom?” Malcolm hummed, failing to open his eyes.

“I’m right here, and Gil’s here, too.” Jessica comforted.

“G-Gil? I like Gil. He, ummm, makes me feel safe… I-I think it's the sweaters.” he mumbled.

Malcolm faintly heard Gil’s laugh.

“I miss him.” Malcolm frowned.

“Kid, I’m right here.” Gil chuckled. “How about you get some more rest. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Malcolm felt a bit of pressure on his shoulder.

“Mmhm k.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Malcolm laid in bed, pretending to read a book, while Gil was preparing french toast for dinner. He was going stir crazy being glued to his bed and occasionally the couch. Malcolm’s whole left arm was in a cast, and he had a concussion back in the hospital, but by now it was pretty much healed. His leg was the worst of the injuries. Several muscles and tendons had been demolished by the piece of wood.

Deciding to say “fuck it”, Malcolm got up while Gil wasn’t watching. Getting out of bed wasn’t the hard part. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing Malcolm - the pain expert - couldn’t handle. Things went wrong, though, when Malcolm stepped down from the platform for his bed. 

Trying to keep weight off of his injured leg didn’t work and he fell to the ground with a thud, signaling Gil to come running in, holding a piece of bread, soggy with raw egg.

“Are you ok!?” Gil exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Malcolm chuckled, looking down, embarrassed. “Uh, Gil, you should probably go put that down.” He nodded towards the dripping piece of bread.

“Right!” Gil walked away.

When he came back, he helped Malcolm back up onto the bed before grabbing a towel and cleaning up his mess.

“You know, next time, you shouldn’t fall while I’m in the middle of cooking.” Gil joked.

“I just wanted to try and make it to the bathroom without any help.” Malcolm said, a little frustrated.

“I know this is tough on you, kid, but the only way you are going to make it through this is with help.” Gil comforted, placing a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Gil.” Malcolm smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You everyone one for reading, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo. This for my Buried in Rubble square of my Bad Things Happen Bingo. Thank you [hellbent_panda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbent_panda/pseuds/hellbent_panda) for being my beta. Stay safe and healthy everyone. And please stay home if possible.


End file.
